Alien Love
by AriannaK
Summary: Human falls in love with a Predator.
1. Chapter 1

Ch1

I stared out the window longingly, leaning my elbows on the crusty wooden sill. My muscles ached for some real exercise. Winter had kept me inside for too long. I had a decent sized property, around 200 acres, as I had a deep love for the outdoors. But, the house was small-too small during fall and winter when I had to stay cooped up inside. It was a shabby place really, practically a log cabin. Every winter I promised myself I'd try to fix it up, but when spring came I barely stayed inside it, all promises null and void. This winter I really wished I would have stuck to my own promise. I scratched at the peeling white paint of the windows wooden frame, letting the bits collect on the carpet.

It wasn't the cold weather that kept me away from the lure of the forest, but the trigger-happy hunters that wandered into my property. It my own fault for buying the place with the best land but the worst neighbors. Every one of them, including the mayor, was a heavy drinking, beer-belly having, hunting maniac...in my opinion at least. I suppose me being the one that's being hunted by the beer-bellies changed the perspective a bit unfairly—but I still hated those bastards.

I stared out at the woods, thinking about how the bushes were still bare, making it easier to move threw the woods swiftly. I knew it was dangerous to go on a run threw the woods, being the end of the hunting season. The men who weren't satisfied with their trophies would extended the season to their own liking-and land was hunting ground no matter who owned it to them. I suddenly didn't care about that though. I HAD to go for a run, stretch my muscles and breathe in that fresh air. I told my self I'd be extra careful (god what a lie I'd told myself that time).


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

I rushed down stairs and began taking off my clothes. I used to feel very silly doing it, and would just go out with clothes on, letting them tear. I used to go threw a lot of clothes that way. But I'd come to the point eventually that I wasn't so shy about it. I unbuttoned my pants and shimmied out of them, lifted my shirt up and over my head and let it drop to my feet. My underwear I slipped off and threw it! It landed in the kitchen sink and I left the house naked and giggling. Those moments made me happy I didn't have family or a boyfriend to wonder about my strange habits.

I let my two bare feet carry me into the woods in a rush. My heart pounded and I couldn't stop smiling. God it was great! The smushy earth between my toes, the fuzzy squirrels that scattered in my wake, the birds singing and the bright red cardinals among bland brown colors. It being just barely before spring, the air was surprisingly chilly though. I decided to change pretty quickly, to get the benefit of a fur coat. I bent down and placed my hands on the ground to begin the change.

I closed my eyes and began to picture a long ago memory...me, when I was younger, on green hill overlooking a lake early in the morning, the fog lifting off the lake and rolling into the woods. A herd of deer lay by the edge of the lake, eating and drinking. Hot tears streamed down my face. I ran down the hill as fast as I could, barely able to keep my feet under me. The deer clamored into the woods and I didn't stop. I ran right up to the lake and jumped. I let the cold water consume me and I drown myself, drowned my pain...I awoke sometime later, soaking wet on the edge of the lake, a female deer rubbing its head on mine and licking and nuzzling my neck. I had no idea how I'd gotten out of the water, if I'd climbed out myself, or hell maybe a catfish threw me onto the bank for all I knew. I dizzily lifted my head and stood up, all four legs weak and wobbly...

I opened my eyes, letting the memory cease, and saw what I had seen then: slender, graceful legs of a deer with black hooves at the end, covered in light brown fur. My legs. I craned my head to look behind me. I could see my long back and my hips and I lifted up my small fur-covered, tail. I shifted my big ears forward and listened to the forest. I could easily hear squirrels nails on tree bark, bird's wings flapping, and wind scratching brush together. I scanned the area, and began a slow walk forward.

My head bobbed the slightest bit, my shoulders and hips shifting, my hooves lifting from the dirt. I probably exaggerated it in my head, but I felt sexy and graceful. Big, round brown eyes. Long, slender legs. Big fuzzy ears. Whiskers. Small, smooth hooves. An adorable short tail to flick about. A dark, wet nose like a puppy. And I wasn't just adorable-I was fast as hell too.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

I ran threw the woods, zipping past the trees. Running had become my life after that day I almost drown, the day I first learned I could shape-shift. 40mph? No problem! And with speed, I could run away from all my problems. Not a good tactic, I'll admit, but it worked. Changing into a deer changed everything, not always for the better though...I'd been shot by hunters twice. Once with a bullet that scraped the front of my chest, once with an arrow close to my lungs. Surprisingly, nothing fatal, but I knew my day would come. I guess it would be a better death than slowly growing old alone and having some heart attack in front of the TV. My strange habits like: clothes thrown _everywhere_, a love for salt, running everywhere I went (I didn't even own a vehicle), a hate of hunters in a hunting town, and not shaving (shaving my legs irritated and made my legs unbearably itchy when I changed) kept away any potential for a boyfriend. My attempted suicide had been after both my parents had died in a car crash and my unbearable aunt had taken me in, so family wasn't really a big thing in my life. I'd kept in touch with humans as much to keep a house, and worked at a local flower shop. Oh yea, another one of my favorites: flower petals! They really were so yummy...

Turning into a deer had gotten me into trouble and some very embarrassing situations before (besides being shot by hunters I'd also been caught naked a few times, chased by wolves, almost gotten my silly self hit by a car, almost raped by deer, once fell into a swimming pool, crashed threw a house window . . . yea, the list goes on), but when I saw that _thing_ in the woods...I knew I was in some serious trouble!

I was exhausted from running, just slowly walking to catch my breath. My property wasn't level, several hills rippled threw it with creeks to jump over so it was quite a workout. Just barely the end of deer hunting season, I was stupid to not have been paying more attention (I mean, hadn't I promised myself that I'd be extra careful?). To not have seen, heard, or smelled it. . .? When I looked up, it was only 20 feet away. And I know I only stood at four foot tall as a female deer, but this thing was motherfucking huge.

It had to be seven foot tall, bulky and built with muscle. It was mostly human-like. Two feet, two arms, one head. No tail or wings or stuff. But its skin was dotted with dark spots and blotches. It wore a metal mask. It had what I thought of as hair, looking like Jamaican dreads, but instead of it being strands of nappy hairs all spun together it was like one thick follicle of hair as thick as a quarter at the start but tapering at the ends. Gold-ish bands were placed about its "hair". He had several decorative metal rings around his neck. It wore a metal shoulder pad, black netting over its torso, a belt, a metal cup (that's why I was assuming it was male), dark gloves, and dear god did he have some sharp nails. And he had a collection of black spikes on his chest and a trail down to his belly like chest hair.

Besides the initial shock I had of seeing an alien, I thought he was kinda hot (I'm going to associate that strange thought to the fact that I wasn't exactly a normal human, fuck me and my strangeness) ...And, he was totally going to kill me. He wore a metal serrated blade on one arm and another gadget on the other forearm, on his one side he looked to have some sort of gun perched on his shoulder, and three red lights came from his metal mask. Yea, totally going to die now. . .

But he just looked at me. So I stared back, like a deer in headlights, thinking about the netting over his chest and stomach, wondering what purpose it served. When it turned away, its side towards me now, and began playing with its gadgets, I could finally take another breath. I shifted my big ears forward and wondered what he was doing and if his alien space ship was parked on my property (yea, my head was definitely not right). He turned back to me suddenly, and lifted his arm up in front of him. It didn't look threatening but his bracelet made a noise and a bright flash erupted from it.

I took off! I ran away in fear, forcing my legs as fast as they could, crashing into bushes and brush as the flash had left my eyes barely able to see. I'd made it pretty far away and my eyesight had fully returned before I slowed to a graceful walk again. Whatever it was didn't _appear_ to be harmful, but sure had left spots in my vision like if id looked up at the bloody sun or the flash of a camera...I stopped walking then. Had he just taken my picture? I thought an alien had just taken my picture and was actually quite flattered really. I turned back and began smelling my way back to him. I realized then, that I was a very very stupid deer.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

I found him easily enough. He had a smell to him I couldn't possibly describe to a human (lightly musky . . . with a hint of something else—alien. He smelled like an alien, that's the only word I had for it). He was in relatively the same place as I'd left him. He had his back turned to me, as if he didn't hear me though I'm quite certain he did-so I kept walking towards him until he paid attention. He looked back at me and upon realizing I was the same deer, he seemed to tilt his head at me. And it suddenly occurred to me that he must be intelligent, not just an alien beast. Weapons and armor (any clothes, really, seemed to say sophisticated-intelligent), and just the way he moved, and didn't kill me and actually may have taken some sort of picture...

We did that aqward staring thing for a while, until he seemed to get an idea. He hastily reached around and pulled out a small grey circle (from where I really don't know), and extended it out to me. I flipped my ears forward, waiting for a noise or a flash or something...then it occurred to me it kinda looked like a cookie. Was he attempting to feed me? I cautiously stepped forward, smelling. It had a slight smell to it but nothing like any food I'd smelled before. He crouched down, almost eye level with me now. It could have been a drug, a poison, anything-but I gave it a lick. It was good! I licked it more, my tongue greedily lapping around his fingers before I grabbed the edge of the crunchy substance and yanked it out of his hand and gobbled it down.

As close as I was, I decided to give him a close inspection. He didn't seem harmful. Weapons were for defense too, I reminded myself. And deer were curious and would look for more food, right? So I acted like a deer as best I could, just sniffing around acting like I was sniffing for another treat but really I was inspecting his weapons and his strange almost reptilian like skin. No scales or anything, but those circles...like a lizard almost. His skin looked tough, but soft like flesh, no exoskeleton (I was really seeking out all his qualities for something stranger. He just looked too normal. I thought if I ever saw an alien it would at least be slimy or something—repulsive. But this alien, he even had five fingers. It was almost too normal to be an alien!) His metal armor looked pretty shiny, like not overly used, but had a few scratches. His netting actually didn't look like any fibrous string but looked like coated wires actually. My big brown eyes wandered to what was under the netting. This alien had some serious abs...About then I realized his metal mask was watching me closely and even if he only thought I was an ordinary deer I still got kinda shy.

I bashfully tilted back my fuzzy ears and backed up a little. He must have assumed I couldn't find any more food and was going to leave because he quickly produced another cookie. I gobbled that one done pretty quickly as well. And as I did, he began to crouch lower and stared into the woods, scanning. Before I could scan for danger I was distracted-because he did the most amazing thing. He disappeared! God he was just gone, and my heart sank. But he must have moved, because I saw a slight shimmer in the air. If I didn't look directly at the place he was I could make out his outline, like heat rising off a hot surface. He could become invisible! It was absolutely fantastic!

There was a noise in the woods suddenly. I perked up my ears. Yes, something was steadily walking towards us. I wondered if he had buddies, more aliens with him, and took slow steps towards the noise, my hooves leaving a trail in the mud. I should have realized then that the alien becoming invisible meant he wasn't greeting friends. But I guess after sensing no danger with him I'd completely let my guard down . . . My body crumpled from under me, right after I heard the gun shot. I flopped to the ground on my side. The intense pain came next. It swelled from my chest. I could hardly breathe; the pain in my chest was unbearable. I couldn't make myself move, couldn't make myself get up to run.

I watched, dazed, as the shimmer of the alien made its way towards the hunter who was steadily walking over to me, to make sure I was dead. The idiot didn't even have an orange vest on. God did I hate those guys. He wore stained blue overalls, no undershirt, and boots. The alien struck the hunter, just giving him a flesh wound on the arm. The man jumped back, starting at the empty space. The alien let himself be visible again, and barred his serrated blade. The hunter gasped and stared in horror. I reveled in his stupid, terrified face. Served him right. He was scared shitless and struggled to reload his gun. The alien stepped towards him and grabbed a hold of his neck. The alien lifted him off the freaking ground-God it was hot-and he actually tossed the man about ten away.

On his ass in the dirt he reloaded his gun and shoot with terrible aim, completely missing the alien. The alien advanced on him and quickly sliced of his head. Super gross. Lots of blood. And really not an eventful fight. I could feel my own body fading. It was hard to concentrate but I continued to watch the alien work. He ripped the skin off the skull, removed any brains, and I honestly don't know how he did it but he had a nice, white, polished looking skull in the end. I could barely keep my eyes open now, but the pain was still so prevalent. I thought if I was ever hit with a kill shot it would be a quicker less painful death. I was so wrong. The alien strung the skull on a string with four other human skulls already on it. I dizzily wondered how I'd missed those sitting in the leaf litter of the forest, but I guess I had been pretty enamored with the alien man.

He threw the string of skulls over his shoulder and spun to look at me, his dreads swinging over his shoulder. He came to stand over me and hovered his blade over my head...the honorable thing to do...put the suffering animal to rest. And shit, I was the animal. Suddenly, there was a pain stronger than the bullet wound, my heart ached. I just really wanted him to know that I wasn't just a simple animal. So I forced myself to change back. I experienced more pain right then, then I ever had in my entire life—but I managed to shift for him. His blade pulled back, and he cocked his head at me. I lay on my back, my naked chest heaving for breath. My pink skin was stained with blood and everything just went blank. Gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5

I awoke suddenly, and stared around terrified with my last memory. I gasped for breath, my throat constricting in fear. Orangish-walls surrounded me with large, strange markings. I was on the cold, hard floor, naked. I didn't know where the door was, all the walls looked the same. I looked down all over myself, desperately felt all over my body, but there was no bullet wound-not even a scar! My head spun. I assumed I was on his alien ship by the looks of things (or hell, I could have been dead for all I knew).

I tried to calm myself, but I just felt to weak and shaky and scared. I tried to think. Why was I on his ship, if that's where I really was? In the back of my mind, I kinda knew why. . . but I really, _really_ did not want to admit it. What do you do with a creature you can't make a proper trophy out of dead? You capture it alive. He'd already shown interest in me as a deer, I thought he had taken some sort of picture. And he seemed to collect human skulls. I was both in the same package.

I stood up on my shaky human legs and began investigating the walls. I gave a little knock. Gave a few places a shove, and paced around the small room. After a few minutes, the stone-looking walls began to lower. They literally started sliding into the floor. As the walls disappeared, aliens came into view. A lot of aliens. Five of them surrounded me. They were dressed relatively the same as the first alien. Same armor and gagets. I tried to pick out the one of first met, but was too scatterbrained to focus. Sounds kinda racist, but they all just looked pretty much the same. And I was nervous. I felt like I had really gotten myself into serious trouble this time around. I hadn't wanted a whole alien race to know I could shape-shift...just him.

Some of them started making noses. It was all growls and low clicks, but I felt they were taking to each other. I didn't know what they were going to do next and was getting more nervous. Not to mention, I was still very very naked and standing on an alien ship in front of five alien men. I wanted to sit on the floor and hug my knees. One off the aliens stepped forward suddenly. I quickly backed away, wondering if it was the same alien I'd seen in the woods. But then another at my back gave me a shove forward. The one in front reached out and grabbed my hair and shoved me to the ground. My heart pounded wildly. Many of them were growling. Talking? I didn't know what to do. I still couldn't tell if the first alien was there.

As I looked up, one of the aliens was messing with his arm bracelet. A hologram appeared to my side and all the aliens shuffled out of the way. I stood up slowly and my eyes searched the walls and ceilings curiously for where the thing could be coming from. But as the wall of blue-ish light became an image, I started to pay attention. It was strange to see and took me a moment to realize it was me, as a deer because it wasn't how I was used to seeing things.

It was rainbow colors and layers. I soon recognized it as infa-red vision. I was surprised at the detail it included, having mostly been shown blurry infa-red images from TV and school-this was so much different, I could see the detail in my hair and bark on trees. Really the only difference to the vision was that color was based on heat. He seemed to be able to see a difference in even minuscule temperatures. It was amazing to see. The aliens helmet must have been recording the event, since it seemed to be from his perspective. I watched myself be shot. It was extremely disturbing but what really had me squinting was the alien cleaning the human head. My stomach turned. I knew it was going to be a memory I would never get rid of. Now I'd seen it in my normal vision _and_ infa-red. What a joy...I watched myself bleed out and my warm blood change color as it left my body and cooled. I watched myself change into a human, watched him scoop me up, take me to his ship, heal me with a strange goop...they stopped the hologram.

I was a bit disappointed. I wanted to see more...When they all started growling and seeming agitated again I suddenly realized why they'd shown me that. They wanted me to change! I was so stupid! I dropped back to the ground, placing my palms on the strange carved stone-like floor. I closed my eyes and began to picture that memory in my head...It was hard though. I felt their eyes on me...The ground wasn't earthy. There was no wind, nor birds, nor bugs. I tried harder, which only made it worse, making me more nervous. They were quiet and patient though, so I tried to calm myself and slowly bring up the memory...I hadn't realized until now how much being surrounded by nature really impacted my change.

I sighed deeply and opened my eyes. I stared at my pink fingers for a moment, willing them to become hooves. Yea, it was a no-go...I stood up and they were all in an uproar. I was shoved to the ground again, forced to try again. I knew it would never work like this. I stood up again, only to be shoved back to the ground, harder this time. My hands clenched into fists and I said, "I can't!" Tears swelled in my eyes. Changing into had always been harder than changing back. They all stared at me and I eventually assumed it was safe to stand up. I was wrong. A jolt of electricity zapped threw my body painfully and I crumbled to the ground. The alien immediately did it again, and my muscles spasmed in pain.

When he stopped I gasped for breath, my body aching. The pain ended pretty quickly but I surely didn't want it to happen again. I lifted myself up, but stayed on my hands and knees. I looked around desperately. The aliens towered above me, their metal masks watching. Armor and muscle, and some had small skulls around them—on their shoulders or around their waist. Running came to mind but I knew it was stupid. I knew I was weak compared to them. Running was always my plan, but this time it just wouldn't work . . . My mind desperately searched for ideas . . . and my eyes fell on one of the aliens. Was it him? They looked so much the same...but I concentrated not on his mask or netting, but on the skin underneath. It looked familiar. It looked like him. His size, he was a little shorter than the rest of them. The dark blotching if his skin. The placing of spiky chest hair.

I dare not stand up, but instead crawled over to him, and reached up to touch his hand. I could barely reach the tip of one of his fingers. It was a very human gesture, a plead for help, but I hoped he understood. The other aliens growled and I heard the one step towards me and the zapping of his electrical instrument. I tensed and braced for pain, dropping my hand from the alien's. He gave out a loud roar, almost like a lion, and I looked to see the other alien back up. I wanted to stick my tongue out at him, the bastard. I looked up at my alien's face (yea MY alien), and he grabbed my arm to haul me up to stand.

He walked me forward and the other aliens parted to let him pass. He took me away from them and stopped in a hallway, one with lots and lots of skulls and bones hung on the wall. I kept blinking, looking at the strange assortment of skulls. They were definitely not of this Earth. I wanted to get a better look, but one of his clawed hands gently grabbed me jaw and forced me to look at him. He dug out another cookie and held it out to me. I smiled up at him, feeling some tension ease from my body, and reached for the cookie, which he quickly held away before I could touch it. My cheeks flushed red. I would get the cookie when I changed...I wanted to tell him it didnt work like that...My mouth opened to speak, but no words came out...I didnt want to disappoint him-and I worried what the rest of the aliens would do. Would I be like a broken toy to them? Disposable?

I slowly lowered myself to the ground. I planted my hands on the floor in front of me. I closed my eyes. I took a deep breath. I brought up the memory of the pain that crushed my chest that day, the tears, the anger...the wind that whipping my hair behind me, the rush of my legs moving so fast...cold water that consumed my pain and filled my lungs...I forced the last part too quickly. I pictured myself as a deer and opened my eyes to see it. But human hands, on the floor of an alien ship, was all I saw. I stood up in front of the alien, wrapped my arms across my chest, and kept my head bowed. I felt like a failure...

He grabbed my arm and led me back to the other aliens. And he left. He left me with them. I held back tears as they advanced on me. One alien prodded me with the end of his gun, pressed me to walk forward. My heartbeat was so fast I thought it was going to burst out of my chest. What would they do to me? I steadily walked where they shoved and they opened a door to the outside. We were in a field in the middle of the woods. They shoved me out and down the ramp. They growled and clicked, but stopped at the edge of the ramp. When I looked back I could see no ship. It was completely invisible. I just saw the four of them standing in the middle of the field. I slowly kept walking and they didn't budge. Was I being let free? It lifted my spirits, but crushed my heart he hadn't stayed to see me leave.

I walked calmly into the woods, but under the protection of their branches, I began to run. I needed the release. I wouldn't stop to change. No...After aliens it seemed so strange to turn into a deer. I felt ashamed of it as I had when I first had begun changing. I had had enough supernatural to last me a lifetime...But I should have known that wasn't the end of things. I should have known I wouldn't get off that easily. Wounds healed and the happy aliens let me go? I do t think so. It only took me a short while to realize they were hunting me. They had just given me a head start is all.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch6

All four were trailing me. I was scared and it felt unfair, but I just kept running. It's all I could do, really. I didn't even have any antlers for Christ's sake! I didn't know what they expected me to do! Poke their eyes out with my hooves? Not going to happen. It wasn't fair. I knew I was going to die. My heart raced and my head spun. They kept on me easily, toying with me. I knew they had to be-Every time I got close to a road or a house they redirected me by throwing a series of small sharp metal discs at my head. I knew they missed on purpose. I knew they were keeping me away from people. My lungs burned and my mouth tasted of metal, like blood. I took a few sharp corners and hid behind a tree before I collapsed.

I stood there catching my breath, scanning the woods. My head was spinning. They could have been standing right in front of me, with their invisibility. I dropped to the ground and dug my fingers into the mud, begging to change. I commanded my body to change! Adrenaline filled my veins. Change! Change damn it! I commanded it!

...but it just didn't work like that. I let the tears stream down my face, let the pain consume me into hopelessness and begged for drowning waters...and that's when it happened. I could smell the aliens in the wind. I turned my head to scan the forest and tilted one ear forward, the other back. I heard the wind whizzing around the metal and was able to dodge it. I leaped away and began to gain speed. I quickly lost all scent of the aliens. I let my hooves carry me far away. I followed my nose and met up with a small group of female deer. I was exhausted and needed rest. I just hoped this was enough camouflage. Or would they kill every deer in the forest looking for me? I didn't know, but this was all I had for now.

I tried to act as deer-like as I could. I bent down and ate what grass there was. I groomed my fur for bugs. I even pooped out little deer turds. How convincing was that? I kept my eyes on the woods at all times though-looking for that distinct shimmer. The other deer didn't seem to notice me really.

It was starting to get dark out and I still hadn't seen anything. I followed the deer as they wandered threw the woods. I could see just fine in the dark, if not better, but worried all the same. I didn't know how I was going to get out of this...I couldn't go home. I couldn't fight them in this shape...I knew I could get my hands on some guns though. Every house in the city had some. I broke off from the group of deer and headed towards where I thought a house was.

One of them was waiting for me. I saw it, invisible, near the edge of the woods. I summoned all my courage and gracefully walked in its general direction. It watched me and I tried not to look at it too much. I stopped frequently to munch on grass. I waited for it to throw something. I figured it would try to keep all deer in the woods incase it proved to be me, but it didn't budge. I felt I had outsmarted it. I was so close to the house, and began to heads towards the side of the house. But the wind changed suddenly and I got a big whiff of the alien.

I hesitated. That was the mistake. He knew it was me when I didn't run away from him and the house. A deer would have ran, the smell so strong you knew it was close. A net flung my direction but I was faster, I bolted for the front of the house. When I was faced with the front, I didn't bother with the door-nope, I soared threw the big front window and the glass and I crashed onto the carpet. It didn't take me long to find the guns and I quickly changed into my human form. I swung around just in time to see the slightest shimmer from the invisible alien in front of me. I hesitated. Again, it was a huge mistake. But I didn't want to shoot the first alien if he'd come. It was a silly thought and I paid for it. My alien had deserted me.

I was hit in the chest with something that glowed orange and burned my skin. I gasped in pain and fired the gun as I was knocked backwards by the blast from the alien's gun. Amazingly, I'd hit it. Bright glowing green blood oozed from the wound on its upper arm. Unfortunately, the wound didn't seem to hinder him whatsoever. Fuck. He launched at me and two blades protruded from his one wrist bracelet. He slashed at me but I managed to dodge his attempts and took off upstairs. Like a girl, I locked myself in the bedroom-like that would do anything! I rummaged under the bed for another gun since I'd stupidly left the other one. I was terrible at this hunting/fighting shit! I found a loaded rifle and aimed it at the door.

It didn't come and I felt it was toying with me. I shuffled towards the door and threw it open. Nothing. I walked to the top of the stairs, scanning for the alien. I descended down the stairs. I turned towards the front door. One was there. Invisible, it sliced my arm open painfully, but not deep enough to really do much. My alien had done the same to that stupid hunter. They would toy with me, see if I was a worthy fight and it not—off with my head anyway. I gave a squeak of pain and aimed my rifle. It jumped out of the way both times and I was out of luck. I threw the gun at its head and it caught and crushed it. I could feel the blood rush from my face.

He became visible and griped my neck. I stared at his bluish striping along with the blotches on his skin as he robbed me of air. My nails dug into his fingers and my legs dangled under me. He wasn't satisfied with the hunt yet though, wouldn't let it end that early. He tossed me across the room and I tumbled around on the carpet. His heavy footsteps came for me. I scrambled to my feet and fled into the kitchen. I opened the drawers and threw an assortment of kitchen utensils at him. He stood like stone in front of me, netting over his chiseled chest, armor over his shoulders and legs. His metal mask stared down at me. I clenched a fork in my hand tightly. He came towards me and raised his blades to cut off my head, and I launched at his leg. It sounds silly but who anticipates a leg attack?

The prongs of the fork sank into the flesh of his leg and I skirted away. I glanced back to see him pull the fork out, covered in green blood, and he turned his head to me quickly, his dark dreads flinging around his neck. I flipped him off. He probably had no clue what it meant but it felt good as hell to do it. I zipped out the front door and actually managed to change into a deer as I was running. It was such a thrill! I suddenly didn't want to escape the woods, but wanted to play their deadly game. All my life I'd been the defenseless deer. It was time for a change.

I lured the next alien into a house as well, found a gun, and managed to shoot him several times. But damn these things went easy to kill. I skirted away from that alien as well, jumping threw windows and changing from human to deer back and forth. It was exhilarating being able to change so quickly. I would have never known it was possible.

The game didn't last long though. Once they realized I was participating instead of just running and hiding, they stopped toying with me and got serious. Even with my newfound skill I was no mach for even one of them. That dawned on me as I was ambushed by one of them in the middle of the woods. I was in my human form because I carried a gun. It was done playing and drawing out the hunt. From what I'd seen of the skulls on that ship, I didn't really know why they would hunt humans anyway. It shot me with a small spear in my shoulder which pinned me securely to a tree. I stared at the spear and the blood running down in horror. I had to rip it out to run. I griped my hand around it started to pull. It wouldn't budge. I grew frantic. I lifted the small rifle I had and emptied the few bullets I had left into the alien. Most bounced off his armor. This was the end. It quickly stepped forward and its two blades thrust out from its arm bracelet.

Another alien became visible just beside me. I flinched my face away from it, but it quickly stepped I front of me, and yanked the spear out. I recognized my alien almost immediately this time, and smiled up at him. He pressed his hand to my wound tightly, but the alien behind him struck him. He spun around quickly and let out a deep roar. The other alien growled back. I pressed my own palm on my shoulder to stop the bleeding and watch them both fight. The other alien shot a net over my alien, though he quickly cut himself out of it. It was a mess of blades and red lasers, sparks, nets, sharp metal discs, and spears. They went at each other for a few minutes until the one alien finally beat mine to the ground. No serious injury seemed to be sustained, but it made me furious.

It turned back to me to finish its rightful kill. My body burning with anger I launched at the alien by body taking to a change. I did not become the deer I had always become. This time I shifted into something different. I'd become a predator like them. I shifted into a wolf. My claws dug in and my fangs chomped down, slicing and tearing away chunks of its flesh. It quickly flung me away and as I landed hard on the ground, a net wrapped around my body and began to constrict around me, cutting I to me. My hind legs managed to slice a hole to slip out of and I was back on the alien in no time. I focused on its weapons instead. I crushed both the wrist bracelets off, his netting was already torn, and my jaws clamped I to his metal helmet. His own claws dug into me and a blow to my side must have broken ribs with the pain I was experiencing. But man, does adrenaline do its stuff—I felt powerful. I felt invincible. I tore the metal mask off and leaped away, then circled back to him. I have to say, the ugliness of his head stopped me from immediately leaping back at him.

It was wide and ridged on the sides. Had a nice pattern on the top, the dreads on the side. But his small, evil-looking eyes and the four moving mandibles with sharp fangs on the ends like an insect startled me. They looked almost human-like until the mask came off. I snarled and growled at it in disgust. It tried to stand, but I had sliced a good chunk of its leg away. It couldn't stand. Other aliens joined behind it and my alien stood to stand beside me. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end I swished my tail around in anticipation. I finally found the fun of hunting. It wasn't about just about making things die, no it was the process of killing them. And it was fun. I'd found new skill and new shape and I'd become the predator and bested an alien. The pain of my injuries was masked by the flow of adrenaline. I waited for one to make a move.

What came next was a bit of a disappointment at the time, I'll admit, but I know now that they are honorable Predators. They backed off. They began to carry the wounded alien away. One hunter to the hunted (even if they did all play games with it first), and if the prey earned their stripes they lived. But _I_ wasn't finished. I wasn't satisfied...And I did the worst possible thing. I jumped onto one of the aliens back, teeth digging in and hind legs slicing his skin. The other two aimed their weapons and blades flipped out. But my alien man was on me quicker than any of them.

He pulled me off the other alien and easily pinned me to the ground. I was seeing red. I was so far gone...I got one of my hind legs up under him and clawed off that netting around his torso. My jaws open and closed, snapping so close to his metal face as his thick hair hung down around me. I managed to shift and get my other hind leg in contact with the ground and we tumbled. I broke away from him and circled back...He could have reached for a weapon-_should_ have reached for a weapon, but he didn't want to hurt me. I launched at him, and he fell back with my weight, he shoved me back with amazing force but not before my jaws closed around his face. I clamped down and shook my head to rip it off before he tossed me off him. As I circled back around, he stood up. I swiftly went for his legs and he fell back down to the ground with an enormous thud. I could see the other aliens in the background, all watching. I was on him again, jaws reaching to rip his actual face off. His nails dug into my side. My brown wolfy eyes locked with his small green and red ones. I paused.

I'd never seen his face, but the way he was looking at me. . . I shifted my eyes at his scratched up body, those dark blotches covered in bright green blood. I let out a small whimper and collapsed on top of him, held my ears tight to my head in shame, my tail tucked under. What had I become? His chest hair spikes were nothing with my thick fur, and other wounds to distract me. He looked at me, his big ridged head and insect-like mandibles, and I thought he'd shove me off. He didn't. At least I hadn't fallen from his graces. I rested my head on his shoulder and let my body change back to its human form. I changed on top of him, he cradled me to the side of his large chest just enough to avoid those spikes.

I suddenly felt so small compared to his form. My heart slowed, and my muscles suddenly felt so tired and heavy. My mouth had the terrible, lingering taste of their blood. I sighed heavily and lifted myself up on my arms to look at the damage. My body was absolutely caked in dry, red blood and some injuries still oozing bright red. I had some of their blood on me as well, glowing green. I quickly looked down at him under me. He was pretty cut up but nothing too deep. I was so relieved.

My injuries though. . . they didn't hurt as bad as I thought it should and some of the cuts looked deep. I rested my head on top of his for a moment then wobbily stood up. Man my hair was a tangled dirty mess. My hands and feet were covered in mud. And man my head hurt. Apparently I was in worse shape then I thought because the world was suddenly spinning and I was falling. The moon above me and stars blurred and mixed with the branches of the forest...I don't know if he caught me or I just thunked onto the ground but I was out


	7. Chapter 7

Ch7

I awoke later on the same ship. Again, my injuries were healed, no scars...and I was also clean...which was aqward, since I was still naked...But anyway, my alien came for only a minute after I woke. He wore his mask again and had the netting on as well. He led me threw the ship and then it was suddenly like scene from Star Trek. We were in flipping space. I know that seems so cheesy, done in so many movies...but I was staring out of an alien ship and at the stars in space. He stood next to me and it was almost romantic. If that's the effect he was wanting he did a great job by bringing me up there. I leaned against his arm. It was nice for a moment until other aliens joined the room.

I again felt terrible for loosing control like that. I gave a little "I'm sorry if I attacked you" wave to one of the aliens-and you know what? He flipped me off! My mouth dropped open in surprise and I gave a little nervous laugh, knowing he was the one I must have stabbed with a kitchen fork . . . But besides that they were cool, there didn't seem to be any hard feelings (later I would learn that the aliens had a kill gland that could cause them to loose control and kill absolutely anything that moved, in a blood-thirsty frenzy...I think they associated my rage with that and forgave the dishonorable outburst). But being in space wasn't to be the only surprise of the day.

My alien lifted his bracelet to me and brought up a hologram of earth. Then he brought up another planet, a bigger planet, that kinda looked like earth with water and such...At the time I didn't understand. He showed me earth and then the other planet again. He must have taken my confusion as uncertainty, because he took me back to Earth.

Their ship landed back in the field in the woods. Just my alien and I got off, and we slowly walked threw the woods towards my house. He'd shown me both planets, so far away...and he'd landed back on Earth...and only we'd gotten off the ship. I knew then he was saying goodbye. What else had I expected? I walked slowly, forcing myself not to stop. I was the one that had fallen for him, not the other way around. This was how it had to be. He walked me all the way to my house. I stopped at the door, held back my tears. I couldn't let it end like that-I had to at least know his name.

I stared up at his face and asked, "Do you have a name?"

"Azek." He clicked, quickly responding like he understood.

I waited to see if he'd ask my name. He didn't, so I opened my front door and let my tears break past. I wanted to run up the stairs and cry my eyes out on the bed, but I couldn't make myself move a step farther away from him. I turned back to see him still standing in the doorway. I waited for him to leave. He held up his bracelet again and showed me the two planets as he had before. My eyes were blurry with tears and he turned to leave. I watched him disappear into the forest and I sank to my knees.

I didn't want to feel this way! Didn't want to love him. It was crazy anyway to feel so strongly for an alien. I blamed it on myself for being a not-so-normal shape-shifting freak. I had no proof he liked me as much as I...as much as I loved him. Did he love me? That was one question every girl was bound to ask in their lifetime. What kindness had he shown me? He'd fed me cookies BEFORE he knew I was human. . . and he very well may have used me as bait to lure the hunter closer. That doesn't say love. He had spared my life-only to show me to his buddies, who tazed me. He left me when I couldn't change and then let me be hunted! But...he'd came back, made sure I wasn't killed, and by the look of it against his leader's orders. That showed love, didn't it? Then when I'd attacked him he avoided hurting me. That showed care. It seemed he had taken me into space to see the stars. What other purpose was there for having the ship take off only to land back on Earth? That showed love! But again, I was only assuming his intentions...It could have all been in my head...It occurred to me then, that I hadn't said goodbye...He had flashed those planets-his and mine-that his way of saying goodbye? I had just stood there...

I didn't exactly know why. In my head I just felt I needed to say goodbye and I wanted him to know my name-as before I had wanted him to know I wasn't just an animal. I guess it was a strange urge, but I was running out the door nonetheless. I let my body change and I ran threw the woods as fast as my hooves could take me. I found the field and was picturing the end of E.T. but there was nothing. No aliens. No ship. The field was completely empty and I was all alone in the dark. I stared at the empty field, looking for that shimmer. I was foolish to still be hoping. I walked forward, and was actually thinking I might make a fool of myself and run into the invisible ship. . . but I didn't. My mind finally gave up hope, and I stopped walking.

I folded my legs under me and layer my head in the grass. I could not cry as a deer, but the pain that consumed me was like none other. I pictured the water swallowing me down, begged it to take the pain away. I was too late. I hated my self then. Why hadn't I just. . .

But then there was a noise that made me stir. A ramp in the middle of the field appeared and I held my breath. I could barely believe my eyes when I saw the door op the ship open and him standing there. My legs felt weak as I stood up. He didn't budge from the opening of the ship, and I began to feel nervous, like a bother when they wanted to leave. I walked up to him, my hooves clicking on the hard ramp. I changed right in front of him and stood up.

I begged he could understand me, "...My name is Cora."

He took off his mask, it letting out a little zissp like air escaping. He held up his arm and his bracelet only showed me the other planet, his planet. Then he grasped my arm to pull me closer...I stood there frozen...and finally understood! It was a question! It was a question: my planet, did I want to stay? His planet, or would I come with him? And he had asked several times! Would I come with him? I stood there, stunned, a smile slowly growing on my lips. He let my arm go, but asked again, flashed both planets on his bracelet. That, showed love. It was as good as a proposal.

I leaped up to throw my arms around his neck. He was the smart one and quickly placed his gloved hand between my stomach and his chest spikes. I held onto him tightly and rambled, "I don't know how much you understand, but YES! Yes I want to go with you! That's what you were asking, right? You didn't have to ask so many times, I didn't understand. I would have said yes in a heartbeat! Yes! I...I love you."

He held onto me with his free hand and carried me back into the ship, then he repeated, "I love you." in _my_ voice, like a recording. It was strange communication, but I knew at least he understood...and he loved me back.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch8

On his planet, I was the one who had to wear a mask. Azek (my alien man!) quickly had one custom made for me. It was a lightweight metal mask that just fit over my mouth with a flexible inner piece that clung to my face while a human or a deer or a wolf. I wore very human-looking clothes: bra, t-shirt, underwear, pants, socks and shoes. He had had those made for me too. I didn't know what the material was, but they were comfy. It took a while to get used to wearing the mask though. It wasn't so comfy. Apparently the aliens did NOT normally breathe oxygen, or much of it, so I had to wear the mask to bed and more.

I quickly learned that the more I spoke, the more they could communicate. They spoke like humans did, repeating words they'd learned. They couldn't repeat human words easily, like a cat or dog pronouncing English. Some words were easier than others. But hell, I could never roll my R's for spanish class so it was understandable. They mostly recorded my words and played bits back to me. I made it easy by asking this or that in the end and they could repeat one of them...As for them talking to _me_, asking _me_ questions...it was a stumble over everything, a game of charades and guessing and I was honestly terrible at it. All I could hope was that in time I could learn the language.

Being on an alien planet was strange and wonderful, but all I cared about was Azek. I'll never forget the day he kissed me for the first time (if you could really call it a kiss)...He actually made the whole night pretty special . . .

. . . He led me to his ship, which had the ability for different air settings. Human's couldn't go long without oxygen, but he could go extended periods without his proper levels of air-so the ship filled with oxygen. We flew into space among the stars. My face was glued to the glass until he came and griped my hand and had me turn to him. He slowly took my mask off and dropped it to the floor. I stared up at his small green-red eyes curiously. He placed his hands around my hips and lifted me up against him. My heartbeat picked up with excitement. He held me up with one arm and I wrapped my legs around him. His other arm wrapped around my back and pulled me closer. I remembered those darn chest spikes this time though and resisted-they had caused quite a bit of damage since I'd come with him. But as I looked down at his net-covered body they were gone!

I felt his chest and looked back at his face in amazement, "You removed them?"

He nodded.

"Why?" I asked, even though I knew. I felt my chest where one had left a recent hole. He nodded. I felt bad, "You didn't have to do that. I would have gotten used to them. I remembered them this time!"

He tightened his grip around my back, pressing me against him, and I smiled. It was nice being able to be that close-but he didn't stop there. He carried me into another room and we flopped down a large, circular gel-like disc-the bed, with his weight on top of me. My heart thrummed in my chest, but I was also very nervous. I stared up at him, waiting for his next move. He seemed uncertain now, while before he seemed like he was a man-on-a-mission . . . I nervously bit my lip and reached up to feel his hair. I didn't know what to do and he was just as nervous as I was. But, he was braver. I held my breath as he lowered his face towards mine. His four moving mandibles crawled over my mouth and caressed my face. I tried to imagine it like human hands on the sides of my face, but it was totally like he was going to eat my face off. Creepy, but it was nice.

I didn't expect what came next either-I hadn't even known he had a tongue (if that's exactly what it was that came deep from within his mouth cavity). It was kinda like a French kiss, the way his "tongue" flicked about and softly rubbed on the ridges on the roof of my mouth. It was freaky and hot and I _liked_ it. Only thing was I wasn't sure what to do with my lips or my own tongue. I tried to do what felt natural. I closed my eyes and tangled my own tongue with his and my lips...mmm...The fun didn't stop there either though. He was greedy for more. He sat up, straddling me, and reached for the end of my shirt. I expected him to tug it over my head, but no, he ripped it off. Man that got my blood flowing, my body growing warm. And he tore the bra too. He bent down, licking my bare skin, the teeth of his mandibles crawling over my skin like a spider, sending chills all over my body. He tore my pants and underwear off and explored my naked body with his mouth and hands.

I reached down to snag a part of his netting and pulled him back over me. It wasn't fair he was getting to have all the fun. My hands clamored to get his belt and that netting off. I _needed_ it off. He had to help me remove his clothes, and they slid off the bed in a pile...I must have blinked and stared for a moment, because seeing his "penis" if you could call it that was like a slap in the goddamn face. I was suddenly terrified. It. Had. Spikes. Very small, but sharp, curved back spikes covering the entire length of it. The entire thing was huge anyway (well, I guess it was proportionate to HIS size, but he was big compared to humans so his thing was equally big). It wasn't exactly strait either, it _waved_. Thickest at the base then getting smaller and getting slightly thicker again, thinner, thicker until the tip of it...like some kind of crazy dildo. That thing was going to rip me to sheds. I frantically shook my head at him.

"Spikes are going to cause a shitload of pain. Not pleasure. No. My downstairs ain't meant for that shit."

He quickly leapt off me and I felt like I'd been too harsh. "Azek..." I began, but he quickly left the room. He left me naked and alone on the bed. I suddenly felt terrible. I sat up and scooted to the edge if the bed. I'd just ruined everything.

He came back after a minute and sat next to me. He picked up his clothes and I knew that was to be the end of things. He was still very erect and I could feel my eyes unintentionally widening. I tried not to stare. He messed with his bracelet thing then he thrust a vile of purple liquid at me. I looked up at his eyes questionably.

He grumbled, pressed a button on the bracelet, and the helmet in his hand repeated words I'd said earlier, if a bit choppy though, "meant for no pain...shitload of pleasure."

I couldn't help from giggling. Hearing that, provocative, yet in my own voice . . . He took that as a bad sign and tried to take the vial back.

I held it away from his hand, "No I'll give it a try." I _had_ to give whatever it was a try after what I'd said . . . I looked at the vial. "I'm assuming I drink it?"

He nodded. I took a small glance at his intimidating cock, lifted the lid off the vial, drank the whole thing, and begged it worked.

"...How long before it works?" I asked curiously.

He didn't move for a moment, then shrugged his shoulders. I rolled my eyes. We both sat on the edge of the bed waiting. I thought about how he'd "shaved" off his chest hair spikes. How he'd been prepared with the vial...and I wondered about the conversations he must have had with his alien buddies about the situation. . . Yea, I was totally losing my sex drive here.

"Ah, what the heck!" I grabbed a hold of Azek's metal rings around his neck and pulled him back to bed to lay over me. I yanked his face down to kiss me again and my hands reached into his hair (I really did love feeling that stuff). I parted my legs wide and waited for the pain as he entered. I could feel the waves of his cock inside me as well as the small bumps of the backward facing spikes. I braced myself for when he pulled back, knowing that's when the spikes would did in. He pulled back slowly, gauging my reaction. . . And holy shit it was like lightning went off down there, I could feel the scratches from the spikes and they burned, but it was AMAZING. Whatever strange alien drug he had given me worked, pain wasn't blocked-it was transformed _into_ pleasure. The more it hurt the better it felt. My hands dug into the soft gel bed as I begged him to ride me harder. And that he did.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch9

. . . I was completely absorbed in the memory of our first time having sex. . .

"Mom! MOM!"

I was jolted from my daze, and blinked several times, before looking at the young boy.

"Why do you always do that? You were going to tell me about a yucky kiss then you stop the story! You always do that!"

I smiled to myself and said, "You'll understand when your older-but stories over. Go to bed...I have to go find your father..."

"Nooo you never tell me what happened next!"

"Well, _you_ came next...and you've _lived_ threw the rest of the story. You know what happened-born human but able to change into the Yautja (aliens like your father)." He looked unconvinced. "Well...my clothes have changed since then. No t-shirts." I wore a miniskirt, a tube-top type thing, and netting (mine kept me cool while theirs kept them warm though). "...and I accidentally turned aliens onto hunting werewolves and other shape-shifters. I guess earth still held some surprises for them...I don't know whether your father still hunts humans but I don't want to know either...the trophys from his other hunts scare the hell out of me already. I barely manage to sleep at all when he's gone. . . Now, it's late. Go to bed. You have training tomorrow."

He complied this time and tucked himself in. I headed to the bedroom, to Azek...I looked up at him, remembering a human saying: "And the lion fell in love with the lamb". But this time, it was the deer that fell in love with the Predator.


End file.
